Ketika Gold Saint Omega Bertanya
by Samuel 4Ever Saint Seiya Fans
Summary: Without Summary! Goldies Omega fic perdana di Saint Seiya Fandom Indonesia. Gaje, garing, OOC, abal, and tanpa EYD. DLDR, RnR, and Hope you enjot! it's dialog fic. XD


Hari ini adalah hari yang saaangatt cerah di Sanctuary, tepatnya di perawalan Musim Semi Yunani. Hari yang cocok untuk keluar dan jalan-jalan. Kaya akan bunga dan rasa bahagia. Karena apa? Yap, karena perang dengan Mars telah usai dan Bumi kembali damai. Dan dengan keajaiban mukjijat, para Gold Saint Omega yang tewa-es pun diberi kesempatan hidup sekali lagi oleh Tuhan. *SS Omega FC bersorak sorai*

Di padang rumput dekat Sanctuary, bisa kita lihat para Gold Saint Omega sedang piknik tanpa pakaian mereka. :d *dihajar Goldies Omega* Bercanda, maksudnya~ mereka pake baju biasa. Emangnya Gold Saint bukan manusia apa? XD *Author dikeroyok Readers*

Udah-udah! Adih! *megang memar di wajah gara-gara dikeroyok* Back ke Story. Semuanya sekalian bisa melihat dua Gold Saint cewek yang cantik nan sexy sedang membawa hidangan porsi gede dan beberapa peralatan makan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan duo Jupe dan Depe (?). Sambutlah! Gemini Paradox dan Scorpio Sonia! *FB langsung ngiler*

Paradox : "Makanannya sudah jadi."

Sonia : "Silahkan dinikmati."

Ionia : "Terima kasih."

Paradox + Sonia : "Sama-sama."

Harbinger : "Hmmm~ Kayaknya enak nih makanannya!"

Sementara mereka berempat plus Gold Saint Virgo aka Fudo sedang menikmati hidangan, Gold Saint sisanya menatap horror dan nanar (?) masakan alias hidangan di hadapan mereka sekarang. Setelah diketahui, hidangan ini berkomposisikan berbagai sayuran ditambah rempah-rempah yang menghasilkan warna gosong dan bentuk yang suwernya-wekewer-kewer lebih mengerikan ketimbang wajah asli Dewa Mars! Percakapan telepati pun terjadi.

Schiller : 'Ini masakan atau bangkai mayat Meikai, sih?'

Kiki : 'Hush, jangan nomong gitu!'

Amor : 'Lagian siapa suruh loe minta tuh duo cewek yang masak? Kalau kita keracunan, loe yang wajib tanggung jawab loh!'

Kiki : 'Lha, kamu juga kenapa mau-mau aja ponakanmu itu sama Paradox yang masak buat kali ini?'

Amor : 'Huuugh! Gue juga nggak nyangka.'

Genbu : 'Ini pertama kalinya saya melihat masakan sehancur ini.'

Kiki : 'Pas aku sama Mycenae yang masak aja nggak sampai kayak gini asilnya. Hiiii!'

Tokisada : 'Aku setuju sama kamu, Kiki.'

Seiya : 'Kenapa Harbinger kok malah lahap banget ya makan masakan mereka berdua?'

Mycenae : 'Dia kalau ada kata tulang baru lahap. Lupa ya loe?'

Genbu : 'Kakek-kakek tuek itu?'

Mycenae : 'Kamu semua pada lupa ya? Sistem pencernaan orang yang bodynya diatas 3 meter itu udah beda. Jadi makanannya mau matang kek mau ancur kek, rasanya pasti enak. Lihat aja sana!'

Amor : 'Sebenernya.. selama Sonia tumbuh itu, dia pernah diajarin masak sama Kakak apa nggak sih?'

Schiller : 'Kakakmu itu lebih mentingin si Eden ketimbang Sonia. Toh Sonia bukan anak kandungnya.'

Amor : 'Gue udah ngerti!'

Tokisada : 'BTW, Sonia sama Paradox kok nggak keracunan?'

Seiya : 'Kis Kis. Loe lupa ya? Ini bahannya kan hampir semuanya aman buat cewek, danger buat cowok. Shaina-san aja nggak pernah masak kayak gini, atuh.'

Tokisada : 'Pantesan, sepanjang gue ngelintasin waktu baru kali ini ada masakan kayak begini.'

Seiya : 'Namanya juga cewek, bro.'

Genbu : 'Eh, heh heh! Kalo Fudo gimana?'

Mereka berenam mengalihkan pandangan ke cowok coklat bersurai hijau mutasi (?) atau warna apalah itu [Author lupa nama warnanya. Hehehe! Peace :) ]. Alon namun pasti, dia memakan masakan _monster_ itu dengan tenang tetap di posisi bermeditasi.

Mereka berenam : 0.0

Schiller : 'Wonderful~'

Kiki : 'Sudah mengerti semua, kan?'

Tokisada : 'Pertama dalam 2 dekade.'

Mycenae : 'Wajar aja! Dia kan bukan manusia biasa.'

Amor : 'Nggak nyangka Mars punya temen kayak dia.'

Schiller : 'Makhluk jadi-jadian yang ngaku utusan Buddha.'

Mereka berenam (minus Schiller) : 'Betul!'

Fudo : 'Saya dengar apa yang kalian bicarakan.'

DEG

Sontak mereka (yang melakukan kontak telepati) kagetnya bukan main. Keringat dingin perlahan mengucur lamban dan jantung mereka rasanya mau copot ditempat. Gimana enggak, lha wong yang diomongin tahu yang mereka omongin lewat pikiran kok!

Fudo : 'Berani meremehkan saya, kalian akan merasakan nikmat Neraka. Khu khu khu~'

GLEKK

Saking menyeramkannya cosmo yang menguar kuat dari sang Virgo, sampai-sampai regu gaje yang khusus dipimpin Sagitarius Seiya itu merinding dengan ketakutan tingkat langit ke 7.

Paradox : "Loh, kok kalian pada diem sih? Dimakan dong masakannya!"

Perkataan polos dari seorang Gemini Paradox dengan jeli nya membuyarkan lamunan Regu SHINE (nama regu gaje mereka) akan penderitaan mereka kelak di Neraka versi Buddha nanti. Reaksi? Yang sok narsis celingak-celinguk, yang masih waras kedip-kedip biar nyadar.

Fudo : "Kalian sedang puasa ya?"

Schiller : "Ng-Nggak kok! Cuman menikmati pemandangan aja!"

Amor : "Ya udah deh. Aaaa- *dijitak Tokisada keras-keras* ADUH! SAKIT TAHU!"

Tokisada : "Berdoa dulu. Itu aturan orang mau makan."

Amor : "Iya-iya ... Jangan sok overprotective ma gue dong!"

Tokisada : "Memangnya kenapa kalau perhatian? Kamu bersyukur dong punya teman kayak aku. Kalau kamu juga bukan Gold Saint, kamu itu udah di Neraka sama Kakak mu itu."

Amor : "DASAR PENGENDALI WAKTU GADUNGAN!"

Tokisada : "DASAR KAU ALIEN JELEK!"

Harbinger : "Ehem-EHEM!"

Sonia : "Phwiuwit~ Romantis banget deh!"

Amor : "A-apa apaan sih kalian? Sonia juga."

Seiya : "Selamat atas pacarannya, ya! Semoga bahagia dunia akhirat ya."

Semuanya : "Aminnn."

Amor : 'Seiya, awas lu ya! Loe bakal ngerasain pembalasan dari gue. Dasar, Pemanah Nggak Bisa Terbang!'

Sonia : "Aku nggak nyangka Paman bisa pacaran sama prajurit kepercayaan Ayah."

Amor : "Heh, Sonia! Gua lebih milih Yuna ketimbang Haji keriputan kayak orang itu. Hugh!"

Tokisada : "Dan saya lebih milih Ryu- Eh, Haruto ketimbang Ikan Pesut jadi-jadian seperti kamu."

Amor dan Tokisada saling bertatapan sengit. Terciptalah aliran petir dari kedua belah pihak. Semuanya cuman sweatdrop aja. Ada yang ngakak, ada yang cuek, ada yang melototin pertarungan Ikan vs Gentong nya, dan banyak lagi deh.

Kiki (sweatdrop) : 'Kalau begini, gimana kita mau makan siang nya?'

Harbinger : 'Makan aja duluan. Nanti keburu aku habisin loh!'

Kiki : 'Nggak usah. Aku makan roti coklat saja.'

Mycenae : "Schiller, ngapain kamu ngambek? Cemburu ya?"

Schiller : "Loe juga, Mycenae. Udah ketularan virusnya si Seiya rupanya."

Paradox : "Loh, Schiller juga suka Amor ya?"

Schiller (blushing) : "Itu ..."

Amor : "UAPAAAAA! Ini nggak ciyus kan?"

Harbinger : "Enelan, kok. Hihihihihi!"

Seiya : "Kamu jadi cowok laris banget, mor. Sonia sama Paradox aja kamu kalahin. Sugoi~"

Paradox : "Wah, berarti Amor itu uke banget ya? Hmm, aku kurang cantik nya apa ya? Kok nggak ada yang naksir?"

Sonia : "Mungkin kita kurang sexy kali ya, Paradox?"

Paradox : "Iya juga ya."

Semua cowok langsung jawdrop setengah takut.

Tokisada : "Syukurlah kalau loe udah ada yang punya."

Amor : "Hiiii~ Saya ini masih normal tahu!"

Makan siang mereka pun langsung ricuh. Siapa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan perdebatan antara nomor 11 dan 12. Boro-boro mau nyetopin. Lha yang lagi tukaran aja kuatnya bukan mainan. Males ah!

Harbinger : "Nggak makan, Ionia-san? Kok masih baca buku?"

Ionia : "Saya sudah kenyang."

Harbinger (ngintip buku yang dibaca Ionia) : "Wah, Ionia-san lihat photobooknya Saori Ojou-san, ya? Hmm, pantesan!"

Ionia : "Eh, Binger! Jangan kasih tahu dong! Mau ditaruh dimana wibawa saya kalau mereka tahu?"

Harbinger : "OK. Tapi ada syaratnya."

Ionia : "Apa syaratnya?"

Harbinger : "Gampang aja, kok. Jatah makanmu harus buat aku ya?"

Ionia : "Ya elah. Iya iya, boleh! Saya udah nggak nafsu makan."

Harbinger : "Asiikkk~ Nah, sebagai bonusnya... *jeng jeng jeng jeengg* Photo Mini Collection terbaru Kido Saori! Edisi terbaru dari Kido Corporation tahun ini."

Ionia : "Wah, makasih ya, Binger. Kamu memang hebat!"

Harbinger : "Hehehehe, Sama-sama!"

Satu-satunya yang tidak berkutit maupun berbicara saat ini hanyalah Fudo seorang. Dia lebih memilih tenggelam ke Lautan Surga Buddha. Lebih nikmat dibanding makanan apapun. [Semua Gold Saint Virgo sama aja ah :O]

^ OMEGA ^

*Skip Time*

Seusai makan siang yang lancar coret sangat-amat-tidak-lancar gara-gara cekcok, sekarang mereka semua bersantai menikmati semilir angin yang hangat nan sejuk.

Schiller : "Wah, semilirrrrrrrr!"

Genbu: "Kalo begini kan enak. Perang nggak ada, tugas habis."

Amor : "Huahh, serasa di Taman Mimpi!"

Fudo : "Kalau mau, saya bisa mengantarkan anda ke Taman itu."

Amor : "Ng-Nggak usah! Saya ikhlas nolak."

Mycenae : "Oh iya, saya sampai lupa!"

Kiki : "Apa itu?"

Mycenae : "LIGHTNING BOLT!"

Amor *kepental sampai luar angkasa* : "Myce- HWAAAAAAAA! HELLLPPP!"

TRING

Mycenae : "Anda punya hutang nyawa sama saya. Fuh! *niup kepalan tangannya*

Paradox : "Waduh, ya jangan sampai segitunya kale, Mycenae. Kasihan Amor! Dia kan lagi cinlok."

Mycenae : "Biarin aja ah!"

Genbu : "Kenapa tidak dari tadi?"

Mycenae : "Baru inget!"

Tokisada : "Kamu memang bisa diandalkan, Mycenae!" *jabat tangan Mycenae*

Mycenae : "Always the best, Tokisada." *ngacungin jempol*

Kiki : "Untung saja dia tidak pakai Gold Cloth tadi."

Harbinger : "Mycenae kalo mau hajar Amor kok nggak bilang aku sih? Nanti kan aku bantuin remukin tulang nya!"

Mycenae : "Nggak usah, Har. Saya udah lega bisa mukul dia."

Ionia : "Sonia, jika Amor sudah terjun balik ke sini, sembuhkan dia. Lumayan untuk kau lulus tahap pengobatan korban kecelakan."

Sonia : "Baik, Ionia."

Schiller : "Pake apa?"

Seiya : "Wiihh, Schiller perhatian amat sih ama Amor?"

Schiller : "Suka-suka gue dong! Tapi ya, gue nggak mau nyusul dia ke bulan."

Seiya : "Napa?"

Schiller : "Nanti muka ganteng saya ilang kalo nembus atmosfer."

Regu SHINE (except Schiller and Amor) : "Ya elahh!"

^ OMEGA ^

SYUUUTTT BRUAKKKKK

Tokisada : "13 menit 4 detik."

Mycenae : "Wah, rekor nih!"

Sonia : "Hebat! Bisa ngalahin rekor buatan UFO nya Ayah."

Fudo : "Saya salut dia bisa."

Amor : "WOI! Jangan cuma ngomong dong! Tolongin gue kek!"

Paradox : "Sini aku tolongin."

Amor : "Pa-Paradox! Ja-"

Paradox : "I-Yah! "

KREKKK

Amor : "WATAW!"

Paradox : "Nah, sudah! :D"

Amor : "Aduh.. Thanks :( "

Sonia : "Wah, kayaknya Paman tekanan Jasmani Rohani, nih!"

Amor : "Gua udah tahu!"

Sonia : "Untung aku dah bawa kotak P4K (Pertolongan Pertama Pada Penderita Kecelakaan serius)."

Ionia : "Jangan lupa baca buku panduannya." *nyerahin buku P4K ke Sonia*

Sonia : "Ya." *nerima buku and langsung praktek*

Seiya : "Jangan lupa dikasih tindik biar kayak Pein nya Naruto."

Genbu : "Bonus kerokan Ikan di punggung."

Tokisada : "Perban biar kayak Mummy."

Sonia : "OK dah!"

Fudo : "Kalau kurang bisa saya tambah panas."

Amor : "JANGAN!"

Harbinger + Mycenae : "Asikkkk~"

Kiki : "Semangat ya!"

^ OMEGA ^

Paradox : "Kiki~ sambil nunggu Amor selesai diobatin ama Sonia, ceritain sesuatu dong!"

Kiki : "Tapi janji nggak boleh ada yang rame ya?"

Semuanya : "Don't Worry, Kiki!"

Kiki : "Baiklah. 24 tahun yang lalu, di Sanctuary ini, hiduplah 12 Gold Saint yang kuat nan hebat."

Seiya : "Gua!" *Pegasus Fantasy Old ver turn on*

Semuanya : "DIEM!" *Pegasus Fantasy Old ver turn off*Seiya pundung*

Kiki : "Pasti Genbu sudah tahu kan?"

Genbu : "Iya. Lanjutkan ceritanya."

Kiki : "Nah, kita mulai dari Gold Saint Aries era itu. Namanya Aries Mu. Mu sendiri adalah Saint yang Pintar, Hebat, Baik, Ganteng, dan Kuat. Dia guruku loh!"

Fudo : "Pantas saja sifat kalian mirip ya."

Mycenae : "Guru dan Murid memang harus kembar sifat kan?"

Kiki : "Makasih pujiannya. Naik ke kuil Taurus. Gold Saint saat itu bernama Taurus Aldebaran. Dia orang yang Kuat, Ramah, dan Adil. Kalau dipikir-pikir sih, lumayan mirip sama Harbinger."

Harbinger : "Ah~ aku jadi pengen ketemu Aldebaran deh! Kayaknya aku bisa belajar Great Horn lebih jelas sama dia. Nanti kita berdua bisa duel bareng."

Semuanya (kecuali Fudo) : ^_^"

Kiki : "Naik ke Kuil Gemini. Gold Saint nya adalah Gemini Saga. Dia itu ... Eng *panik mode on* Ganteng, Kuat, dan... Baik! Begitulah." *panik finish*

Paradox : "Pendahuluku itu cowok ya? Kayaknya akyu pernah kenal tapi dimana ya? Yah, tapi lumayan lah! Aku cuma pengen tahu seberapa gantengnya dia." ~.~

Sonia (masih ngobatin Amor) : "Kamu hebat dong! Cewek yang bisa pakai Gold Cloth yang semestinya buat cowok-cowok."

Paradox : "Aku kan berusaha. Juga, dukungan hati." *mbentuk love pakai tangannya*

Schiller : "Pasti ayahnya Ryuho kan?"

Paradox : "Kok tahu?"

Schiller : "Tempe sekalian. Gue gini-gini diceritain sama si Yuna pas gue ngelawan dia."

Tokisada : "Tapi dia kan sudah ada yang _punya_, dox."

Paradox : "Makanya, akuk lagi cari cowok buat jadi Boyfriend aku."

Tokisada : "Sabar aja. Semoga Tuhan selalu memberkatimu."

Paradox : "Makasih, Tokisada. Lagipula, aku nggak bakalan ngerebut Amor dari kamu ama Schiller kok."

Tokisada : "Nggak usah repot-repot."

Seiya : "Oh iya, dia punya kem- Mmmph!" *dibekap Kiki*

^Percakapan telepati dimulai^

Kiki : 'Seiya! Kalo sampai dia denger kata kembar, entar sisi Hateful nya kambuh lagi. Mau kamu dikasih Final Destination 9 kali?'

Seiya : 'Tapi setidaknya kan dia perlu tahu ini.'

Kiki : 'Nggak usah! Nunggu nanti saudara kembarnya Paradox muncul.'

Mycenae : 'Season berapa?'

Kiki : 'Mycenae, kamu kesini ngapain?'

Mycenae : 'Numpang denger aza!'

Kiki : 'Menurut author, kembarannya Paradox nanti muncul di Season Hades di Saint Seiya Omega. Dia itu salah satu Specter dan Judge keempat.'

Mycenae : 'Ini beneran kagak?'

Kiki : 'Saint Seiya Omega aja yang first season belum selesai, ya kita belum tau lah!'

Mycenae : 'BTW, Author nih kemana? Kok nggak disini?

Kiki : 'Lagi ke Palaestra buat main sama Koga dan lainnya. Kan mereka seusia.'

Mycenae : 'Ya sudahlah. Thanks ya!'

Kiki : 'Your Welcome.'

Seiya : 'Ki, lepasin gue dulu dong! Nggak kuat nafas nih.'

Kiki : 'Iya iya.'

#Percakapan telepati selesai#

Seiya : "Phuahhh! Uhuk uhuk."

Paradox : "Tadi mau ngomong apa, Seiya?"

Seiya : "Aku lupa."

Amor : "Masa' sih?"

Seiya : "Jangan nyelungsup sembarangan, ikan!"

Amor : "Apa loe bilang?"

Sonia : "Udah, Paman diem dulu deh! Mau sembuh apa kagak sih?"

Amor : "Iya ah!"

Kiki : "Naik ke kuil berikutnya, yaitu Kuil Cancer yang dijaga oleh Cancer Deathmask. Orangnya.. Kejam! Sadis! Jelek! Tapi ya lumayan baik lah." *pake penekanan di 3 kata tadi*

Genbu : "Anggap saja orang itu tidak jauh beda sama pendahulunya."

Schiller : "Apa maksud loe hah?"

Seiya : "Persis banget kayak si DM. Tapi lebih j***k yang ini."

Schiller : "Jangan ngajak berantem dong, bro!"

Seiya : "Kalo pendahulu loe itu dikalahin ama Shiryu sih wajar. Ini elo, dikalahin ama Yuna. Cemen!"

Schiller : "Sini lo! Sekishiki Meikai-"

Ionia : "Schiller, kau lupa peraturan yang dibuat oleh Saori-sama?"

Schiller : "Ck! Ok-Ok, gua nyerah! Huugh, kalo begini gak Wonderful ah! Grrrr!"

Mycenae + Tokisada : "Sabar aja."

Schiller : *ngambek*

Kiki : "Naik ke kuil diatas Cancer, yaitu Kuil Leo yang dijaga oleh Leo Aiolia. Dia adalah Gold Saint yang Baik, Ramah, Ganteng, dan Kuat. Dia juga salah satu yang ganteng di Sanctuary."

Seiya : "Dia juga guruku loh!"

Mycenae : "Kalau guru, kenapa kamu bolak-balik diserang pake Lightning Bolt?"

Kiki : "Mycenae kok tau?"

Mycenae : "Pernah dengar aja dari Koga."

Seiya : "Wah, tu anak jadi murid durhaka amat sih?"

Schiller : "Elo juga jadi gurunya aja nggak becus. Mestinya elo uga ajarin dia Cara Mengontrol Cosmo Gelap dong! Repot nih kita semua kena imbasnya."

Seiya : "Gue ya juga baru tahu kalau Koga itu punya Cosmo Gelap. Seinget gue kan dia cuman punya Cosmo Cahaya kayak Aria."

Harbinger : "Tapi pas ngelawan aku kok dia nggak ngeluarin Cosmo Gelapnya ya?"

Sonia : "Eden pernah cerita sama aku. Katanya Koga bisa ngeluarin Cosmo Gelap nya kalau dia dipancing pakai Aria atau temen-temennya. Ionia juga bisa mancing Cosmo Gelap nya Koga pakai Buku mantra nya."

Ionia : "Jika dia tidak dapat Cosmo Cahaya dari Athena-sama, pasti dia selamanya akan terkurung di Cosmo Gelap. Bersyukur ada Saori-sama."

Seiya : "Saori-san memang yang terbaik!"

Amor : "Kak Medea juga hebat tahu!"

Semua cowok : "Hebat bikin kita semua mati, bego!"

Amor : *pundung*

Genbu : "Sepertinya kamu lebih akrab ke Eden ketimbang Bronze Saint yang lainnya."

Sonia : "Kalau bukan Mycenae, pasti Eden sekarang lebih milih menyendiri di kamar."

Mycenae : "Makasih, dah!"

Kiki : "Naik ke Kuil Virgo yang dijaga oleh Virgo Shaka. Dia ... Em, aku nggak terlalu kenal sih sama Shaka, tapi ya dia nggak jauh-jauh amat sama Fudo."

Fudo : "Akhirnya ada juga orang yang mengerti kefanaan dunia."

Kiki : "Kamu belum diberi tahu sama sang Buddha?"

Fudo : "Belum sama sekali."

Tokisada : "Gitu-gitu kan Buddha kenal semua Gold Saint Virgo, Fudo."

Fudo : "Ya, nanti coba aku tanyakan. Sekalian berkenalan dengan Shaka."

Seiya : "Shaka kan sudah meninggal."

Fudo : "Meditasi ke Alam Kubur."

Semuanya : .

Kiki : "Genbu, yang ini kau saja yang jelaskan ya!"

Genbu : "Baiklah. Di atas Kuil Virgo adalah Kuil Libra. Gold Saint yang menjaganya adalah Libra Dohko. Dia adalah 2 dari Gold Saint yang selamat dari Holy War 200 tahun yang lalu. Aku berlatih dengannya sejak dulu. Dia orangnya Bijaksana, Baik, dan jika kembali ke wujud mudanya, dia Ganteng deh. Sayangnya dia sudah meninggal di Holy War 25 tahun yang lalu."

Seiya : "Seandainya Shiryu yang jadi Gold Saint Libra nya ya."

Schiller : "Loe ini malah mentingin temen loe. Hargai dikit dong kita semua! Mentang-mentang teman seperjuangan, kita loe lupain. Tega amat sih!"

Kiki : "Kamu jangan pilih teman dong!"

Seiya : "Kiki, kok kamu belain dia sih?"

Kiki : "Saya kan lebih senang bersama mereka ketimbang kamu sama Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, dan Ikki."

Seiya : "Trus kenapa kamu mau ke medan perang buat nolong aku sama yang lainnya?"

Kiki : "Karena saya setia pada Athena, bukan pada Bronze Saint narsis kayak kamu."

Seiya : "Kamu ... "

Kiki : *njulurin lidah sambil cekikikan*

Mereka berdua pun saling kejar-kejaran.

Genbu : "Saya saja yang melanjutkan mumpung tau. Kuil berikutnya adalah Kuil Scorpio. Penjaganya adalah Scorpio Milo. Walaupun kejam, tapi Baik dan Setia Kawan. Dia juga salah satu Gold Saint paling ganteng di Sanctuary."

Amor : "Milo? Kayak nama merek susu terkenal deh. ADUH!" *ditusuk jarum sama Sonia*

Sonia : "Enak aja ngeremehin pendahulu ku. Gini-gini, dia bisa lebih ganteng dari Paman tau!"

Schiller : "Yang ada gantengan saya mah!"

Paradox : "Yang ngerasa ganteng cium aku dong!"

Schiller + Amor : *langsung kunci mulut*

Sonia : "Aku sepertinya bisa belajar akupuntur dari Milo. Sekalian nambah ilmu buat nyempurnain Seventh Sense."

Kiki (nongol ): "Gold Saint Scorpio dulu itu akrab sama Gold Saint Aquarius."

Tokisada : "Masa' sih? Kok Sonia lebih akrab ke Paradox?"

Amor : "Secara kan gendernya sama."

Ionia : "Nanti aku carikan buku tentang Gold Saint Scorpio itu."

Sonia : "Makasih ya, Ionia."

Kiki : "Baiklah, sekarang-"

BRUAK

Seiya (nimbruk Kiki) : "Guru kedua gua! Sagitarius Aiolos! Yang Handsome, Tajir, Awesome, dan Powerfullllllll!" *Pegasus Fantasy Old ver mode on*

Kiki : "Minggir! *ngelempar Seiya* Walau Aiolos punya banyak kelebihan, sayangnya dia meninggal muda ketika melindungi Saori-sama dari pembunuh."

Ionia : "Oh, ya! Saya mengerti." *nginget kenangan Saori kecil*

Kiki : "Dan dia adalah kakak dari Aiolia."

Mycenae : "Tapi saya ogah jadi adik Saint narsis itu."

Seiya (balik lagi) : "Di semua sejarah, Sagitarius sama Leo itu saudaraan! Dan saya yang paling tua." *gaya-gaya gaje*

Mycenae : "Heh, saya lebih tua dari kamu. Saya yang lebih pantas jadi kakak."

Seiya : "Aku!"

Mycenae : "Saya!"

Seiya : "Aku!"

Mycenae : "Saya!"

BUGH BUGH *Pegasus Fantasy Old ver mode off*

Ionia (mukul Seiya dan Mycenae pake buku tebel 10 cm) : "Kalian berdua diam lah! Kiki, tidak perlu dijelaskan saya sudah tahu. Gold Saint Capricorn era itu adalah Capricorn Shura. Saya kenal dia saat ke pameran Kido Corporation 23 tahun yang lalu. Dia muda, tampan, dan kuat. Bedanya saya tidak punya Excalibur di tangan saya. Titik!

Amor + Schiller + Genbu + Tokisada : 'Pantesan!'

Kiki : "Oh, ya sudah! Lanjut ke Kuil Aquarius yang dijaga ole Aquarius Camus. Dia itu Dingin, tapi Rupawan, Baik, dan Hebat. Teman dekat Scorpio Milo. Guru dari Cygnus Hyoga."

Tokisada : "Bedanya aku Time Controller. Yah, lumayan! Nggak kurang nggak lebih."

Harbinger : "Kamu kan bisa balek 25 tahun yang lalu buat ketemu dia."

Tokisada : "Sekarang Chronos netapin peraturan baru. Kalau aku mau ke masa lalu harus bawa minimal 10 orang sahabat. Katanya biar pengiritan biaya transporatasi."

Schiller : "Kapan-kapan kita ke masa lalu ya? Aku pengen buktiin aku nggak terlalu buruk dari pendahulu gua." *natep tajam ke Seiya*

Tokisada : "Iya. Besok aku bakal rundingin ini sama dia."

Paradox + Sonia : "Gratis?"

Tokisada : "Gratis deh."

Semuanya : "HORE!"

Kiki : "Nah, yang terakhir adalah Kuil Pisces. Gold Saint penjaganya adalah Pisces Aphrodite. Cowok Cantik pecinta Mawar, Lebay, agak Bencong, dan ... Gaje."

Amor : "APAAA! Pendahulu gue bencong?! Hiiiii, najis gua."

Paradox : "Lumayan dah Amor cantiknya keturunan."

Harbinger + Mycenae : "Asiiikkk!"

Amor : "KAGAK DAH! Eh, tapi ya lumayan buat jadi pacar gue nih."

Tokisada : "Dasar Maho!"

Amor : "Heh, loe juga Maho karena loe udah dijerat cinta ama gue dan Schiller."

Sonia : "Sudah sudah. Berantem sampe sini dulu. Nah, sudah selesai Paman!"

Amor : "Kalau begini kan mending. Ionia, aku ada sesuatu buat kamu."

Amor dan Ionia saling berbisikan. Lalu ...

Seiya : "Paradox, I Love U!" *kaget mulutnya ngomong sendiri*

Paradox : "Wah, sungguh nih, Seiya? Aduh *meluk Seiya*, mentang-mentang suasananya romantis gini kamu nembak aku. Tapi ya nggak apa-apa lah. I Love U too, Seiya~"

Seiya : 'IONIA!'

Amor : "Ini upahnya." *nyerahin Poster Bikini Kido Saori ukuran Jumbo*

Ionia : "Diterima!" *senyum-senyum bisa dapet bonus*

Amor : "Rasain loh! Ini balasan setimpal buat elo."

Schiller : "Ayo, Seiya! Paradox dicium dong!"

Semuanya (kecuali Fudo) : "Cium-cium!"

Seiya : "LARI!" *ngebut kenceng nyampe London*

Paradox : "Tunggu aku, darling!" *pake Another Dimension*

Seiya : "HWAAAAAAAAAA!"

Semua Gold Saint kecuali 2 itu ngakak habis-habisan.

Sonia : "Wah, bakal laris nih kalau fotonya dijual." *habis njepret adegan gaje tadi*

Mycenae : "Aku ingin tahu reaksi Koga dan teman-temannya bagaimana."

Kiki : "Semoga Aiolos dan Saga senang melihat ini."

Genbu : "Semoga hari-hari kita jadi lebih baik mulai besok."

Tokisada : "Semuanya bersulang!" *semuanya udah pegang cangkir bir kecuali Fudo*

Semuanya : "Cheerssss!"

TENG

Hari indah itu pun diakhiri adegan kejar-kejaran ala Bollywood yang dilakukan Sseiya dan Paradox. Hah! Musim semi memang segalanya semi ya.

.

_**The End**_

.

.

Nah, Minna! Ini adalah Gold Saint Omega Fic yang saja janjikan. Dengan ini pula, saya mewakili semua author Saint Seiya Indonesia Fandom, meresmikan perdananya Gold Saint Omega fic di fandom ini!

Ini juga sebagai fic permohonan maaf saya karena tidak bisa menampilkan para Goldies Omega di fic Past saya. Tapi jangan khawatir! Mereka akan muncul nanti di pertengahan fic Past. Anggap saja fic ini adalah Omake khusus dari fic Past saya. Dari fic ini, Readers dan Author sekalian bisa mengganti pair dan karakternya sesuai keingin kalian. Lagipula, saya Cuma ngasal bikin karakternya kok!

Baiklah, sekian dulu fic gaje saya. Jangan lupa Review ya! Yang mau favorite atau follow juga bisa. Sayounara, Minna~ *Pegasus Fantasy Omega ver mode on*


End file.
